


Don’t Worry Keith, You’re a Good Boy

by err0r_666



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Ageplay, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Breeding Kink, But no babies, Daddy Kink, M/M, Masturbation, Piss, Slight Somophilia, Trans Male Keith (Voltron), afab language, amab langauge, daddy dom, ddlb, piss drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24533323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/err0r_666/pseuds/err0r_666
Summary: Daddy dom Shrio and his little boy Keith love cuddling naked with each other while watching movies. Wait, what is that warm liquid?
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 105
Collections: All my Bois





	Don’t Worry Keith, You’re a Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Netflix and Piss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19276744) by [Mistakenforapissgod (Mistakenforademigod)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistakenforademigod/pseuds/Mistakenforapissgod). 



> *Keith is 21 and Shiro is 29, they are not attracted to minors*
> 
> **Please heed the tags!!**
> 
> Also, please read [**Netflix and Piss**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19276744) , it’s my fav (*´ω｀*)
> 
> [Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/LoveSickLithium)

It seems like a routine for the both Keith and Shiro. On Friday nights, they’ll cuddle with each other, naked, while watching a movie. Sometimes, Shiro picks the movie. Most of the time it’s Disney or Pixar movie that Keith picks when he slips into littlespace.

Shiro loves to feel the warmth of Keith’s body pressing up next to him as the smaller male lays against him. It’s comforting, Shiro feels the most relaxed he’s ever been during these cuddle sessions, even if he gets rock hard.

This has to be their favorite way to spend time together. It’s intimate but not sexual in some odd way. It lets them relax after a long week of working and school (for Keith).

Keith’s in his senior year of college and on top of that, its finals week. He’s been caught up in studying and adult stuff, there’s been no time for him to taken care of and babied by his loving daddy.

Shiro reads Keith like a book, he’s an expert at it, and he can immediately tell how much pent up stress Keith has been shouldering as soon as he lays down. He’s also an expert on how to get Keith to unwind, it’s little things like a gentle hand rubbing his inner thigh, or him massaging his scalp with delicate fingers.

Tonight, the movie Keith has picked out is The Nightmare Before Christmas, a classic, and his favorite. They’re both laying on the couch, enjoying each other’s company underneath a soft, fluffy blanket.

About 30 minutes into the movie, Shiro notices Keith’s eyes are closed and his breathing has gone into a sleep-like pattern. That’s okay though, Keith’s had a lot of stress this week and Shiro doesn’t mind if they both end up sleeping on the couch.

_“Mm, daddyyy..”_ Keith mumbles out sleepily while starting to lazily grind down on Shiro. It looks like Keith is having a good dream.

He can feel the wetness of Keith’s cunt spreading on his hip as Keith rubs his swollen dick on him. Shiro places a hand on his ass, encouraging Keith to grind harder.

Shiro gets harder than he already was, he can’t help it, his baby boy is just so adorable while he sleeps. A flush is high on Keith’s cheeks as he continues to moan at the friction against his dick.

Shiro places his other hand around his cock and starts pumping it as he watches Keith grind on him in his sleep.

_“Ah, ah, nngh,”_ Keith moans out, still asleep as Shiro helps his hips move in tandem with his other hand stroking his cock. His movements are getting more and more sloppy as he gets closer to release.

Keith moans loudly as he trembles at his orgasm, still fast asleep. He shudders as he rides out the rest of his orgasm on Shiro’s hip. 

Shiro lets out a deep moan as he watches Keith cum on him. He doesn’t cum himself, though, he does’t mind, he’s more focused on Keith feeling good.

He goes back to watching the movie as Keith stills and falls into a deeper sleep. Keith rolls over, most of his body laying on Shiro, his knee bend and his cunt exposed. 

Shiro takes Keith hand thats resting on his chest and moves it to grasp his hard cock, enjoying the pressure that he feels as Keith squeezes around him.

They stay like that for a while until Shiro notices Keith squirming around. He moves the arm thats around his shoulders down to his butt, holding him in place. 

_“Nngh, daddy..”_

Then, a sudden warm, wet feeling blooms against Shiro’s stomach. Keith’s pissing on his daddy in his sleep.

It should be rather disgusting to Shiro, but he somehow gets harder and blood rushes to his cock as he can hear a faint hissing noise. He doesn’t know if he should take advantage of this kink they haven't discussed or wake him up before he soils the couch. 

It’s a hard decision, the more Keith pisses, the more it turns Shiro on. He can feel the warm urine washing over his cock and balls, still in Keith’s hand.

“Baby, wake up, you’re wetting yourself.” Shiro says while gently shaking Keith awake.

The stream stops as Keith wakes up. “D-daddy..” he pouts in shame with tears in his eyes as he realizes what he’s done. “I-i’m sorry..”

He sits up, planning to run away in humiliation and cry his eyes out. Before he has the chance to get up, Shiro grabs his small waist and keeps him still. 

“It’s okay, baby,” he reassures “You’re a good boy.” 

Keith’s cunt is right above Shiro’s still hard cock, dripping with piss and arousal. Shiro’s cock is dripping with precum as he lowers Keith onto him.

“Daddy!” Keith gasps in shock as he’s stretched out by the huge girth of Shiro’s cock. Shiro’s holding on so hard to Keith, he hopes theres bruises when he removes his hands.

“Fuck, baby boy, you’re so goddamn tight,” he groans as he slams Keith down, over and over again. Keith is reduced to a panting mess, barely able to keep himself up.

Shiro flips them over and pulls out, planning to eat him out. Keith quickly closes his legs in shame but Shiro pries them apart.

”D-daddy! No!” Keith whines, trying to close his legs.

Just as Shiro leans down to get a good look at Keith’s dripping pussy, his hands cover himself. 

“No, baby boy, let me see,” Shiro says as he pulls Keith’s hands away.

Keith whines loudly as his hands are pulled away. Then, his bladder gives out.

Warm, acrid piss leaks out of his pisshole and down his slick folds. Keith covers his face as piss keeps flowing out of him. Shiro stares at his pissing cunt with lust knit in his eyes.

The most logical thing that Shiro thinks is to lean down and start licking. Keith can’t stop the stream as he feels Shiro’s tongue glide through his folds and over to his leaking pisshole. Keith moans loudly as he feels his piss filling up Shiro’s mouth.

”Da-daddy...” he whines, desperate for something, but Shiro doesn’t know what.

He swallows the warm, bitter fluid that filled his mouth. “What is it, baby?” he questions.

”P-please...” he starts, “..breed me..” 

Desire doesn’t let Shiro reply as he flips Keith over, propping him up on his knees, elbows too weak to support him. Shiro admires the swollen cunt presented to him, drenched in spit, piss, and arousal.

Keith’s in his favorite position, both his holes so exposed but can still hide his face in the blanket. 

“A-ah!” he almost screams as Shiro pushes in with no mercy. 

Keith feels _everything,_ Shiro’s thick girth stretching him out, almost to his limit. His cockhead makes contact with Keith’s cervix and he _screams,_ Shiro’s so deep inside him.

His cunt spasms around Shiro’s impressive length as he pulls back slowly. Shiro’s done almost nothing but Keith is reduced to a moaning, panting mess, broken by Shiro’s massive cock.

Shiro thrusts so fast and hard it’s almost violent. Keith moans so hoarsely and loud is almost sounds like he’s crying in pain. Shiro knows he only moans like this when he’s making him feel the most pleasure.

His bladder seems to gives out again. Little spurts of piss leaking out as Shiro’s cock abuses his g-spot.

Shiro leans down to cover Keith’s mouth and hold his small body against him.

”Shh, baby, it’s okay. I got you, you’re such a good boy,” he reassures, still thrusting at a brutal pace.

“..Breed me daddy,” he mumbles against the massive hand covering his mouth.

Shiro’s other hand reaches down to toy and play with clit, pushing him closer and closer to release.

Keith lets out a muffled scream as he convulses around Shiro, the rest of his piss finally leaking out of his bladder as he cums. Shiro’s thrusts get sloppy as Keith tightens down around him.

“Fuck, baby.” Shiro groans as he buries himself deep so deep that the head of his cock makes contact with Keith’s cervix again. 

Keith moans weakly as he feels Shiro pump him full of potent cum. If he wasn’t on birth control or T, he’d totally get pregnant.

It must have been a really stressful week for Shiro, he fills up Keith with so much cum. Keith goes limp as Shiro pulls out, he admires the mess he made of Keith’s pretty pink pussy. 

A slender hand reaches between Keith’s thighs as he plays with the cum leaking out of his gaping hole. 

“Lets get you cleaned up, baby boy.” Shiro says gently as he picks up Keith’s small body with no problem. He carries him to the bathroom where he sits Keith down on the counter. 

“Do you have to pee anymore, baby?” he questions a sleepy Keith. 

“No, daddy fucked all the pee outta me,” he replies while rubbing his eyes.

Shiro hums as he grabs a washcloth and wets it with warm water. “You shouldn’t say bad words, baby. I’d have to wash your mouth out.” he says while he wipes Keith’s folds.

“A-ah! Daddy!” Keith whines from overstimulation as Shiro sticks two fingers into him, scooping out an excessive amount of cum.

”Open,” he commands with a soft, loving voice.

Keith parts his lips, letting his delicate tongue fall out. When Shiro puts his cum covered fingers in his mouth Keith instantly seals his plump, pink lips around them. He savors the salty taste as he licks Shiro’s fingers clean.

”Mm, good boy.” Shiro hums, removing his clean fingers and putting them in his mouth to lick off Keith’s spit. 

After cleaning up Keith and telling him to worry about the couch later, Shiro carries him bridal style to the bed. 

Keith instantly snuggles up to Shiro when he lays down with him. 

“I love you, daddy.” he sleepily mumbles.

”I love you, too, baby boy.” Shiro replies, wrapping his arms around the half-asleep boy. 

Keith sleeps like a baby with Shiro’s strong arms protecting him, little does he know about the little box with a ring inside hiding in the sock drawer.

**Author's Note:**

> ahaha just exposed my biggest kink 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! Feel free to leave kudos/comment!!
> 
> Don’t forget to read [**Netflix and Piss**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19276744) !!
> 
> Have a good day/night/evening <3  
> [Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/LoveSickLithium)


End file.
